


City of Time

by IssiHerondale16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssiHerondale16/pseuds/IssiHerondale16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years after CoHF. Jace and Clary are married and living in Idris, when Clary becomes pregnant. All she wants is a baby, but all Jace wants is Clary. Is there room in the Herondale for three? CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ ALL THE TMI AND TID BOOKS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place a year after the defeat of Sebastian/CoHF. I know it isn't out yet, so all this is made up. After this all chapters will take place two years after the defeat of Sebastian, and the ending of CoHF. Clary and Jace have been married for six months. Clary is 17 and Jace is 18.

CLARY POV

I took Jace's hand as we approached the ruins of what used to be the Fairchild mansion. The wind blew across my face, causing me to shiver. I pulled him closer to me, in search of warmth.

"Well, it looks exactly how it did when I saw it last," I sighed.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" he asked," It isn't like we don't already have a home. And besides this place doesn't exactly have the greatest history."

"I know," I told Jace," I just am ready to move on, and I think that we shouldn't overstay our welcome."

"Clary," he said," Tessa gave us Ravenscar as a wedding gift. It's not as if we're guests. And anyways, she and Brother Zacha- I mean Jem are New York helping Alec and Magnus take care of Kira. It's really amazing how much work goes into goat."

"That isn't the point. It just doesn't feel right to me, Jace," I explained.

"And this does?" he snorted.  
I looked up, and frowned. Jace still hadn't gotten over his hostility towards everything like I had. But I knew that if I pushed enough he would cave. I stood up in my tiptoes, and pressed my lips to his. He groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to win.  
Alright, but this isn't going to happen over night," Jace said, after we broke apart ," It'll be a ton of work, even of we won't be be doing it ourselves."

"But in the end it'll all be worth it," I smiled, victoriously.

"It better be for what we're paying."

"Just think, Jace," I told him," It'll look just like it did before the fire."

"Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Valentine did raise me. Who knows, maybe I'll go insane and burn the house down too."

"That isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he countered.

"Of all the mood lightening topics out there you decided to go for fire and death," I sighed," I think that's a new low for you."

"Point taken," he smirked," I did have a better remark, but it involved Sebastian."

"I don't even want to know," I shuddered.

Sebastian was still a bit of a sore spot. But what can I say? It's not like I was going to just get over the fact that he had killed Max, kidnapped Jace or attempted to rape me. About the only thing I think I would ever be able to forgive him for would be killing the Seelie Queen, but unfortunately that hadn't happened. Good thing Sebastian was dead now. If there ever was a mood lightening topic, Sebastian's death would be a pretty damn good one.

"Moving on," I said," Have you sent the blueprints to the builders?"

"Yes," Jace whined," This is going to cost me so much money. I can't believe you're forcing me to rebuild an exact copy of the Fairchild Manor."

"I know," I smiled," I make your life so difficult. But I'm worth it aren't I?"

"You Clarissa Adele Herondale are most definitely worth every penny," he whispered, pulling me to him by my waist.

He leaned down, and planted a small kiss on the tip of my nose, while brushing the hair out of my face. I placed my hands on either side of his face, as he pulled back slightly.

"Don't ever let me forget," I murmured, gazing into golden eyes.

"Never."

••••••••••••••

 

A few hours later we found ourselves in a New York department store looking at furniture. Since Sebastian, along with countless other Circle supporters had been killed the Clave had become much more liberal with the use of portals. Suddenly you could portal in and out of Idris without a single problem. I made getting around much easier.

"Jace," I called, across the room," Come look at this."

Jace set down the catalog that he was looking through, with a sigh. It wasn't that he was annoyed that I was interrupting his reading, but more of that I'd been calling him to look at some random piece of furniture every thirty seconds.

"What do you think?" I asked, motioning towards the pale blue loveseat in front of me.

"It's, interesting," he said, cocking his head to one side," I guess."

"Meaning..." I pressed.

"Meaning I'm not exactly a blue couch kind of person," he finished.

"It's a loveseat," I corrected him.

"Whatever the hell it is it isn't for me," he growled.

"Ugh, Jace!" I groaned," You are so difficult!"

"I don't understand why you brought me. I'm sure your mom, and Isabelle, or even Simon would have been happy to come with you. Why don't you have them help you pick stuff out?" he asked.

"Because if I had brought any of them you would have ended up with the blue loveseat!" I huffed.

"By the Angel, what have I gotten myself into?" Jace moaned," Why did no one warn me about marriage?"

"Fine, Jace, I'm going to portal home. When you've picked out furniture for the entire house you can meet me there."

I turned away from him and stormed off. Honestly I had no intention of going back to Ravenscar. It truly amazed me how just a few hours before, at Fairchild Manor, we had been fine, and then now we were arguing. It made me wonder how many marriages had ended due to furniture disagreements. Oh by the Angel, one little fight and my mind had wandered to the thought of divorce. It made me wonder if I should go back and apologize to him. It wasn't Jace's fault.

Eventually I ended up wandering around. After I'd been gone about an hour I found myself sitting on a bed in a model of a children's room. I picked out a picture book to look at. I didn't bother reading the words, I just looked at the drawings. I managed to understand what was going on without the words. It was about a little girl who was mean to her mommy, and then felt bad, and had to apologize. Great, now Jace was my mommy, and I had to apologize. I threw myself back on the bed.

"Do you need help, miss," someone asked me a few minutes later.s

"Not unless you want to go apologize to my husband for me," I answered looking up at the woman standing in front of me.

I gave her a quick one over. She was using one hand to hold a little boy on her hip, and the other to push a baby carriage.

"I know how that feels," she laughed," Newlyweds I'm guessing."

"We've been married six months. How did you know?"

"You just have that look to you," she said.

"Oh," I mumbled, thinking of how to switch the topic," What's your little boys name?"

"Can you tell her your name?" she whispered to him.

"My name is Conner, I'm fwee," he answered.

"And this is my daughter, Janie, who's four months old," she beamed, motioning towards the baby carriage.

"My name is Clary," I smiled, as I extended my hand out to the mom.

"I'm Michelle," she beamed beamed back at me, taking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," Michelle agreed.

"I should probably let you get back to shopping," I said.

"Yeah," she laughed," You probably want to get back to your husband."

"It's not that I really want to right now, it's more of that I have to. He isn't used to department stores," I told her.

"That's amusing," she chuckled," Well I'll let you go.

I watched as she walked away. I felt a tiny bit of envy. I knew next to nothing about her, and yet I wanted her life.

I found Jace in the women's lingerie department a few minutes later. He seemed very clearly amused. At least he hadn't spent the last hour in misery.

"Someone's been having fun," I sighed.

"Huh?" he asked, as he turned to face me.

He threw the extremely revealing lingerie that he had been holding over this shoulder when he saw that it was me. I was almost tempted to laugh. But then I quickly remembered our fight.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. I should have just told you how I felt."

"You really should have," I agreed.

"That's it?" 

"Pretty much," I answered," That and I've decide that the furniture should be brown."

"Oh, thank the Angel. I thought you were going to say pink. And we all know how I feel about pink. I was truly frightened," he told me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes," Let's go home. We can finish this another day."

••••••

"I'm still sorry about today," I said, pulling the covers over my body.

"Don't be," Jace yawned, pulling me him.

"Jace?"

"Hm?" 

"I met someone today," I said.

"He undoubtedly was no match for my wit and charm."

"Michelle was very charming," I told him," And so were her kids."

"Mhm," he groaned, sleepily.

"Her daughter, Janie, was adorable. The way her soft cheeks looked, and the way her little fingers curled," I smiled, to myself.

"Clary, what is going on?" Jace asked, as he sat up and turned the lamp on.

"What? Nothing!" I lied.

"No," he sighed," I'm pretty sure something is."

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Tell me, Clary," Jace said.

"I want a baby," I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I want a baby," I repeated, a little bit louder.

"No," he stated," Absolutely not. No."

"I know you're afraid you'll be like like Valentine, but I promise that you won't be."

"That has nothing do with this," he said.

"Then what does it have to do with?" I asked, letting my voice crack.

"I don't want kids!" Jace exclaimed," 

"I can't believe you," I hissed, as I threw back the covers, and stood up," I really can't. You could have told me that before we got married!"

"You wouldn't have married me if I had. I figured that you'd eventually get over it eventually, after you gave up trying to have a baby, because you weren't able to get pregnant."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, the anger welling up inside me.

"I'm planning on having a vasectomy when I turn twenty one. That way I can ensure that you never get pregnant," he explained.

"You know how much this means to me."

"Well, someone is always unhappy in marriages, and I certainly won't have it be me. You're just going to have to suck it up, and get used to it."

Had the words truly just come out of his mouth. It couldn't have. My Jace would never have said that. However the boy that he used to be would have. But that still didn't stop the words from hurting me.

I walked across the room, to pick up my robe. On my way out I didn't hesitate to slam the door. I decided to spend the night in one of the downstairs bedrooms. One of the perks about living in Ravenscar was that it was a large house, with many rooms. It was so big that I could go days without seeing Jace if I wanted to. I ended up picking the smallest bedroom that I could find, knowing that if Jace came looking for me he would overlook it.

The tears came the moment I fell onto the pillows.


	2. A Day With Isabelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: CLARY AND ISABELLE ARE PARABATI

ONE YEAR LATER

CLARY POV

I yawned, as I rolled over. I felt for Jace's warmth beside me. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes. Jace wasn't next to me. Where was he?

"Jace?" I croaked, sitting up.

I waited for an answer. When there was none I rolled out of bed and walked to my closer to get dressed. After throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, I headed downstairs, and began making my way towards the kitchen.

"You're finally awake," a voice said when I was about half way down the hall.

"HOLY MOTHER OF THE ANGEL!" I screamed, as I caught a glimpse of Isabelle, and backed into the wall.

"You know, I don't think the Angel had a mother," Isabelle mused.

"What the hell are you doing here, Isabelle?" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know," she admitted," I thought that we could go shopping, or something."

"Let me get this straight," I choked, still in shock," You broke into my house to see if I wanted to shopping."

"I have a house key. You gave it to me yourself," she gasped, seemingly shocked by my accusations.

"Isabelle, I wouldn't care if you had the freaking house deed. You can't just show up here like this."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to go shopping with the best girl friend I have," she whined," It's not like Simon will go with me."

"Okay," I said," Now you're just trying to make me guilty."

"Maybe," she smirked, shifting her eyes to the floor, in attempt to hide her smile.

"God, you are so manipulative," I muttered.

"I know. Does that mean you're saying yes?" she smiled.

It was true though. Isabelle was so good at manipulating peoples that she had gotten the Silent Brothers to admit that there was a cure for vampirism. To top it all off, she had gotten them to cure Simon, and let him ascend, which showed her brilliance, since Ascension had been outlawed for at least a hundred years. In all honesty, I think the only reason they agreed was because they didn't want to see Robert Lightwood's family line end.

"Fine," I breathed.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"But first, breakfast."

"Already taken care of," she beamed," I've got some coffee and muffins waiting for you back in New York. All you have to do is change, and then we can portal over."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

I watched as Isabelle raised her eyebrows. If I had said so much as another word of protest manipulative Izzy would have come out. Isabelle was certainly running things. Even the thought that Mayrse had been afraid that Isabelle would have been stuck in the kitchen if she had been taught to cook was laughable.

"You're right," I sighed," Do you want to help me?"

"Of course!" Isabelle squealed.

"Oh, joy," I thought to myself," This will be fun."

•••••••••••••

An hour, ten bras, six pairs of shoes, and nine tops later we were ready to go. Isabelle put me through hell.

"Has Simon told you anything about how his training is going?" I asked Isabelle, before taking a sip of my coffee.

We were making our way from Isabelle, and Simon's apartment to Macy's. For some reason there were a lot more people out than I expected there to be.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," she sighed," I think he's embarrassed. You should see some of the bruises he comes home with."

"That's not how I remember my training with Jace," I told Isabelle," He was really careful, and precise."

"That's because Jace was your boyfriend. Something tells me that you weren't constantly training while you were in training," Isabelle sorted," I walked in on you a few times if I remember correctly."

"Okay, moving on," I gulped," When's the wedding?"

"We're still not sure," she answered.

"You've been engaged for two years, Isabelle," I said," I thought you wanted to do the whole wedding thing as soon as possible."

"I did at first," she admitted," But at the time we got engaged it wasn't really about getting married, but more about getting Simon cured, and ascended."

"So you just want to take things slow?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said," Maybe we could wait another year, and then start planning the wedding. The Angel knows my mom will be thrilled. I think she's abandoned all hope that Alec, and Magnus will get married. All she wanted was a wedding, and instead she got a goat as a grandchild."

"That explains so much," I laughed," No wonder she's been spending so much time with my mom. I thought she was doing it because she wanted to reconnect, but now I get the real reason."

"Yeah," Isabelle said," While my mom does love being with your mom, it's mostly for Henry."

Henry was a pretty good reason to hang out with my mom. At just under fifteen months old he already had the world wrapped around his little finger. Some people might find it creepy that I had a little brother who was sixteen years my junior, but it didn't phase me. Henry was adorable, and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

"On the subject of Henry," she continued," When are you going to make him an uncle?"

"Jace won't."

"What?" she asked.

"I mean we won't," I corrected myself," Henry isn't going to be an uncle, unless my mom has another baby."

"Clary," Isabelle said softly," What's wrong?"

"I can't have children," I broke down.

"Oh, sweetheart," she soothed, wrapping her arms around me," We can take you to a doctor. I'm sure it's not as serious as you think."

There I was, in the middle of a New York city sidewalk having a break down. That day wasn't the best.

"No," I sobbed," It's Jace."

"Well we'll take Jace to a doctor," Isabelle shrugged," Actually scratch that, we'll have Magnus take Jace to a doctor. I can't deal with that crap."

"You don't understand. Jace doesn't want kids," I cried.

"He what?" she gasped.

"When I told him I wanted a baby he said no. He told me that he doesn't want kids," I heaved.

"I am going to slap that boy when I see him," Isabelle growled.

"There's nothing you can do. If he knew that I'd td you he'd be angry."

"He's being selfish," she s snapped," Is he thinking about what anybody else wants? You want a baby, I want a niece or nephew, my mom wants a real grandchild, and the Clave wants more Shadowhunters. That makes the vote four to one. We win."

"It doesn't work like that, Isabelle," I sniff.

"I'm going to have a few choice words with him," she muttered," And they aren't going to be about about what hair products he uses."

•••••••••••••

We never made it to Macy's, because we got a call telling us that there had been a demon attack in the subway. We had to go back to her place and change. By the time we made it to the subway, all the people had been cleared out, due to "flooding". Isabelle and I decided to split up and search for the demon. She was going to take one side of the tracks, and I was going to take the other.

"Be careful about the third rail," I warned.

"I know," she huffed, as I'd warned her about it a million times.

I couldn't see across because it was too dark. I was waiting for her to make it to the other side of the rails. I was about to as if she could see anything unusual she let out a terrifying shriek. 

"Isabelle?" I gasped," ISABELLE!?!?"

There wasn't an answer.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled.

Still no answer. I felt my breath quicken. I ran to the edge of the platform, and peered over the edge. I stifled a cry, when I saw her crumpled int he ground, less than three feet away from the third rail.

"Isabelle?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she laughed, rolling over onto her back.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" I exclaimed," I thought you were dead!"

"Scared you, didn't I?" she chuckled.

I let out a breath, and put my head in my hand. I had honestly thought that she was dead. After another moment I lifted my head, and turned around.

"Get your ass over there," I growled, walking away from the edge of the platform.

I heard her let out another laugh. I was about to turn around and say something to her, when I was suddenly slammed into the wall. I heard my seraph blade fall to the floor . In the blink of an eye I had become face to face with a creature that appeared to be an overgrown, lethal lizard.

"ISABELLE!!" I screamed.

Within moments it was off me, and on top of Isabelle. I grabbed my seraph blade of the floor, and ran towards it.

"Abathar," I said, preparing to strike.

The creature dodged my blade, and moved off of Isabelle. It was coming straight for me. I had to move fast. I yanked a dagger out my belt, and threw it. The dagger hit the creature in what appeared to be the chest. It let out an angry howl, as it stopped for a brief moment, before charging. I ducked, and pushed myself off the wall, causing me to slide under its body. There was a searing pain in my cheek, as I went under it's tail.

I ignored the pain, and set my focus on whatever was in front of me. I called on Abathar again, as it tab towards me for a second time. This time around I held the seraph blade straight out. The creature made no sign that it noticed. Seconds later it had impaled itself. Ot immediately disintegrated into dust.

"Good job," she said, coming up behind me.

"Thanks," I told her, turning so that we were face to face.

"Oh, that looks painful," she stated, putting a finger on my cheek," That things teeth got you good."

It burned were she touched me. When she brought her hand back I saw that blood was dripping down her hand. It must have been bleeding pretty badly.

"It was its tail," I corrected.

"Oh," Isabelle said," Now I know what type of demon that was. It was an Ahiab demon."

"That's great Isabelle," I nodded," But I'm bleeding here."

She sighed, and took out her steele, and drew an iratze on my cheek. I kept my eyes clamped shut as she did it. When I opened them I noticed that the blood was still on her arm.

"There's blood on your parabati rune," I told her.

"Eh," she shrugged," It's fine. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and followed her over to the platforms end, and we climbed down onto the tracks. We took are time getting to the other side. When we were about halfway across we heard a low growl behind us, and then a sudden smack. We both spun around. Isabelle shined her witchlight on the ground. Curled into a ball on the ground was a second Ahiab demon.

"It looks like his friends didn't warn him about the third rail," I laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This is my first TMI, so I'm not 100% into story mode yet. Do you think it's worth continuing? Please review and tell me what you think!!!
> 
> ~Lillie


End file.
